


Other Charms

by Nabielka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Telling the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabielka/pseuds/Nabielka
Summary: Sirius is not the only Black keeping inappropriate company.
Relationships: Regulus Black/Filius Flitwick
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Other Charms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evandar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/gifts).



“I can’t see it, but well! I’m sure he’s perfectly Charm-ing!” 

Sirius was grinning. Parental rage was still at the amusing stage and he was momentarily not the son in disgrace. 

Narcissa, just moments ago resolutely drinking her coffee as her aunt pursued the topic of Andromeda, was grateful enough to say only, “He’s not a pureblood.”

“A half-breed!” his mother choked out. “A – A by-product of blood-traitors and scum! So forgetting himself as to raise his eyes to my son! In the old days, he would have –” She broke off, horror overcoming her imagination. 

Sirius was impressed; it usually took him longer to reduce his mother to such a state and Regulus lacked experience. 

He also lacked fortitude; he looked mortified. In his place, Sirius would have raged at their mother – but he had to acknowledge Regulus had some mettle: he was not denying the attachment. 

“I’m not so sure those days have passed,” said their father, taking a rare part in family outrages.

“Of course, we know who is to blame,” said their mother, reassured enough to have calmed. “Regulus would never so abandon propriety on his own.”

Unrepentant, unperturbed, Sirius said, “Good luck! Flitwick’s a Duelling Champion!”


End file.
